Call it Destiny
by TheNinjaVampire
Summary: Liu Kang's younger sister, desperate to stay by his side, follows him into the world of Mortal Kombat.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I've finally decided to get it together and write something. I've just been so busy lately with family and preparations for college.

For those of you who are wondering why I decided to start over again it's because I didn't really feel like I did such a good job on it. I felt I could do much better if I actually put an effort into it so I decided to give it another try and start all over again. This prologue took me two and a half weeks to think it, write it, and edit it so hopefully it was worth it for both you and me. Hopefully readers who liked my story the way it previously was will like it even more now. And I promise I won't change it anymore.

Okay, I'm done with talking. On to the story!

One more thing: I don't own Mortal Kombat.

* * *

There were many rules of the academy.

All students had to abide by these rules. By living in the academy, it was their obligation to uphold them at all times. No exceptions for anyone. And if said rules were ignored, consequences would follow the offender. Consequences that master Bo Rai Cho would determine depending on the severity of the offense.

Rules were still broken from time to time. It is no surprise considering the oldest of students ranged from six to twenty years of age—young and daring with lack of wisdom. It was normal, and somewhat expected, for one or two to be broken occasionally. But none were ever drastic. They varied from disobeying the master, skipping classes, unnecessary fights outside of class, etc. If anything, the severity of the rules broken was minimal. None were ever too difficult to uphold. Thus, trouble makers were rare.

But there was one rule no one attempted to challenge. One rule that even the most rebellious of students were hesitant to consider because of the potential danger it held. Breaking this rule would mean committing the highest offense in the academy because the masters tell them over and over again:

Don't wander into the forest at night.

It was obvious why such a thing was forbidden. The dangers ranged from wild animals, rouged bandits, scouts from rival clans looking to overrun occupied fortresses to expand their territory, or worse case scenario, someone from a rival realm lurks, looking to destroy the competition. The academy was, after all, one of the many training grounds across China that prepared future defenders of Earthrealm. One could never be too careful with the forces of darkness prowling about.

Unfortunately, not everyone thinks that. Especially not the top pupils of the academy: Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

The two young warriors were the first few to train under Bo Rai Cho. They learned quickly and excelled where most lagged behind. And unlike the other students they both possessed a natural talent for martial arts. But it was no surprise, considering they were both descendants of the Great Kung Lao. Master Bo Rai Cho took much pride in his two students and promised them that they would someday have a place in the elusive White Lotus Society. He assigned them the most difficult tasks, and placed the utmost trust in them. They could never do wrong in his eyes.

Or so he thought.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao were seventeen and audacious. They knew they were the best the academy had to offer and they boasted off of it. But because no one else was at their level, they would turn on each other and challenged one another for superiority. The challenges varied from the strongest to which was the better martial artist. But that changed when Kung Lao, during an argument concerning courage, dared Liu Kang to sneak out of the academy with him at night and venture into the forest alone, where he would remain for two hours. Liu Kang accepted, taking pleasure in the challenge ahead, and warned Kung Lao not to back down. Kung Lao agreed to the terms and both shook hands on it.

And so, when the sun came down and everyone slept, the two dare devils snuck out of the academy where they met the forest and, after a few exchange of words, Liu Kang sauntered off into the unknown alone. Kung Lao remained behind, with him an hour glass to time Liu Kang.

Kung Lao waited patiently for his friend to return. He was convinced Liu Kang wouldn't last thirty minutes alone in the forest. To him, it was only a matter of time before the other came running back for one reason or another. Kung Lao could hardly wait to for Liu Kang to return and prove him right.

But, to his surprise, two hours pass. Kung Lao couldn't believe it. Liu Kang managed two hours in the so-called dangerous forest. He admitted that he underestimated his friend and could almost say he admired his bravery. But that was Liu Kang: never backing down on a challenge given to him. He would wait for Liu Kang to return and congratulate him personally…then say he could do better.

But when two hours became three, Kung Lao grew anxious. Not only for Liu Kang, but the fear of being discovered plagued his conscious. That, however, held no value when three hours changed to four. By that time Kung Lao was genuinely worried about Liu Kang. He could not even sense the others chi, indicating Liu Kang was still far off—very, very far off.

'How could I have put him up to this?' he thought. 'This was a stupid idea. We never should've gone through with this…Liu Kang where are you?'

Forboding possibilities came to mind. Liu Kang could be lost somewhere in deep in the forest. He was injured and couldn't move to save his life and was hoping Kung Lao would save him. Or an animal, possibly a carnivorous beast, attacked him and killed him. He shuddered at the last thought.

Kung Lao knew he could wait no longer. Something obviously happened to Liu Kang and he was possibly hurt and needed help. His mind was made up; he had to find his friend. Kung Lao refused to let him die out there by himself. He would find his friend or die trying.

"Hang in there, Liu," he beseeched, "I'm coming." He prayed to the Elder Gods that he wasn't too late.

Kung Lao searched the forest. He bustled through the forest searching high and low for Liu Kang. He would climb the highest tree he could find and call out his friends' name, but he got no response. After thirty minutes of scrambling through the forest fruitless, Kung Lao resorted to stand still and focus, attempting to home in on Liu Kang's chi. Although it would be a long shot finding it if he was still far off from Kung Lao.

On the fifth try, he found him. Liu Kang was alive, much to Kung Lao's relief. He wasted no time tracking him down.

When he finally found Liu Kang, he expected Liu Kang to be injured or in a fierce battle for his life. But Kung Lao never expected what was to come.

It was dark within the forest. Kung Lao had exceptional eyesight, but they were no cats' eyes. He could make out Liu Kang's silhouette, and he appeared to be kneeling. At first, Kung Lao assumed he was injured and hurried to his side. He called out his name, alerting Liu Kang. To his surprise, and confusion, Liu Kang responded by shushing him harshly.

"Liu," Kung Lao addressed, softer this time. "Are you alright?"

"Not so loud!" Liu Kang snapped "you'll wake her."

Kung Lao stared perplexed. As he came closer (slowly to not aggravate his friend anymore), he noticed Liu Kang hugging something to his chest. This increased his confusion. That is, until he was beside his friend and he could fully see what exactly he held.

A small girl, no older than five, was nestled in Liu Kang's arms. Her head, covered with messy brown locks, lay on his shoulder. She wore a shirt too big for her, which could explain Liu Kang's bare chest. And aside from the cuts and bruises on every visible part of her body, she appeared fine. But the question in Kung Lao's mind was why did Liu Kang have this child and where did she come from?

"Liu…" Kung Lao whispered. "Where did you…Why is…Did you find this child here all by herself?" Liu Kang nodded. "How did you stumble upon her?"

"I didn't stumble upon her," Liu Kang responded softly, mindful of the girl. "She stumbled upon me."

Liu Kang paused, gazing down at the girl. He adjusted her in a more comfortable position against him. She nuzzled into him in response and sighed contently. Satisfied, Liu Kang continued.

"At first I thought it was you trying to make a fool of me. But when I hid to wait for you, I see her instead."

"Is she okay?" Kung Lao asked, observing the girl. It amazed him that a child so young could be alone in this part of the forest. How she avoided wild animals was beyond him. All he knew was that it was good Liu Kang got to her first. Who knows what might have happened to her if he hadn't.

"Yes," Liu Kang answered, "She just exhausted herself from struggling to hard-"

"She struggled against you?" Kung Lao interrupted "Why?"

"I don't think realized I was trying to help," Liu Kang explained. "As soon as she saw me she ran. Fortunately I caught her, but it took quite a while to calm her down

Liu Kang replayed the event in his mind. As he grabbed hold of her she screamed to the high heavens. He had to hold her at arm's length because she was swinging her fist and kicking her legs as high as she could. She clawed and bit at his wrist, leaving red marks and even drawing blood. She dug her nails in his skin before beating at his arms with her tiny fist. But Liu Kang, although impressed with her strength and tenacity, kept a firm hold on her.

It came to a point where he realized how hard she pushed herself. Her kicking and clawing ceased, and she was no longer wailing. She could barely make a sound aside from a whimper. Her breathing was heavy and her movement was minimal. Her last resort was trying to weakly pry Liu Kang's hands off her, but they wouldn't budge. At that point Liu Kang knew that she knew she was defeated. So she did the only thing left: she began to cry. Liu Kang, compassionate by nature, consoled her. He slipped his shirt on her naked form and gave her much needed water for her abused throat. After a while of letting her cry as she lay against him while stroking her hair she fell asleep, much to his fortune. Had she struggled any longer she could've possibly hurt herself. That was the last thing Liu Kang needed.

"So this is what you've been doing for four hours?" King Lao inquired.

"Four hours?" Liu Kang echoed "has it been that long?"

"Yes, it has. When you didn't come back after two hours I grew worried and came to look for you. I thought something happened to you and you were hurt or possibly dead. I searched for you until…"

Kung Lao stopped his banter, noticing the child was now awake and staring tiredly at him through half lidded eyes. They were so blue! They were the bluest eyes he ever saw. But passed their beauty he saw the fatigue and exhaustion, and he immediately pitied her. He could tell that she went through quite an ordeal. No one so young deserved to go through such a trial.

"Liu," Kung Lao whispered "she's awake."

Liu Kang began to pat her back soothingly. The action made her yawn loudly and her head retreated back onto his shoulder.

"It's alright," Liu Kang cooed. "You're safe now. Go back to sleep." As if his words were magic, the girl let her eyes close. In a matter of minutes she was sound asleep again.

Kung Lao let his hand run through her messy locks. He could feel hardened scabs adorning her fragile head.

"Her cuts aren't fresh," Kung Lao informed. "Most of them are scabbed over."

"I know," Liu Kang said grimly. That was all that needed to be said. Both monks knew the girl had wandered the forest for more than one day. That itself was a bitter revelation.

"Has she said anything?" Kung Lao asked, changing the subject.

"Not a word."

"Then what do we do?" he questioned, "We know nothing about her. How are we supposed to return her to wherever she came from?"

"I'm not sure," Liu Kang replied. "But I know we cannot stay here. We need to return to the academy and inform Master Bo Rai Cho. He'll know what to do."

"We can't!" Kung Lao interjected. Liu Kang shushed him, indicating to the sleeping child.

"We can't," Kung Lao said in a controlled tone. "We'll get into trouble if master discovers we were here."

"Well we can't hide this from him either," Liu Kang stated firmly. "Besides, he'll know what the best course of action to take."

But something inside of him wanted to hold him back. For some reason, Liu Kang felt a deep connection with her. In the two hours that Liu Kang cared for the child, she had managed to get under his skin and settled herself in. It had been so long since he had such a connection with anyone. Ever since his brother died he felt hollow and devoid of human interaction. Caring for this little girl, however, made those feelings leave. Perhaps nurturing had been the cure for his bitter emotions, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her with him to keep those unpleasant feelings at bay.

But he also knew he had to do the right thing. The girl had a life somewhere with a family of her own that probably loved her very much and was, at the moment, worried sick about her. It would be cruel to take it from her. It would go against everything he believed in and he would never forgive himself. Besides, it seemed selfish of him to use the girl as a chance for his own happiness.

"We should go now," Liu Kang informed standing. Kung Lao grumbled in reply, mirroring his action. And the two set off to the academy with the child still sleeping in Liu Kang's arms.

But unknown to Liu Kang, fate had other plans for him and the child.

* * *

Okay that was the prologue of the chapter. I hope you all liked it. I will get to work on the first chapter right away. I don't know how soon I can get it done and post it though, considering I'm gonna start college and what not. But just be patient with me. I will work on it for as long as it takes.

Review and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks for reading.

Peace out! ;D


	2. Chapter One

Yes it is I, TheNinjaVampire in the fle~… IN THE TEXT! Bad pun, I know. But I'm having fun.

I finally decided to update this story after like… a year or so. Sorry about that. I kinda caught an unhealthy obsession with Assassins Creed. Blame Ezio and Altair for being so hot and bringing out my worst enemy: My inner fan girl!

Johnny: Dum Du DUMMM!

… Thank you, Johnny.

Johnny: Who needs those hooded clowns? Look at me! How can you resist a face like mine?

I think Jade can answer that. Jade, a little help please!

(Jade appears out of no where and swats Johnny in the face with her staff)

Johnny: AH! What the hell was that for? (Jade ignores him and continues her onslaught) Whoa! Stop that. Watch the face! WATCH THE FACE! (Johnny runs off. Jades chases after him.)

(Looks back) Thanks, Jade! (Turns back to face reader) As I was saying…

The MK9 game hurled me back into the world of MK once more. I have got to say that Ed and the gang really outdid themselves to make something like MK9 after almost a decade of… less than impressive sequels. Don't get me wrong, I love the franchise, but lets face it, it got stale after MK4. But better late than never is what I always say! They finally got it right on MK9, and although it's not an amazing game, The story is good, the game play is awesome, and it's a pretty darn good start to get the franchise back on its feet. Oh and lets not forget the MK Legacy online on youtube. If you haven't watch them, go check it out! There are seven episodes out already. I personally like it, it gives off a more realistic atmosphere and the fighting is pretty awesome. The Raiden episode is my favorite so far, and lets not forget Scorpion and Sub Zero. But enough of my babbling, lets get on with the story.

I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARTERS EXCEPT MY OC. THE REST BELONGS TO ED BOON AND JOHN TOBIAS OF NETHERREALM STUDIOS AND WARNER BROTHERS

And now without further delay, the (long overdue) chapter two! Hey that rhymed ^.^

* * *

Several Years Later…

The sun was setting over the Wu Shi Academy.

Two opponents stood on opposite ends of the Lei Tai. Normally, during this time of the day, there would be little to no activity. Since the residences awoke at the crack of dawn, they would sleep when the sun left the sky. It was uncommon for anyone to be awake by then.

That was not the case with these two.

One of them was actually well known to the academy. The star pupil and the grandmasters student of choice: Liu Kang. He stood in place, head bowed and eyes closed with fist against open palm, a picture of focus and serenity. To the untrained eye, it would seem he was meditating. In a sense, he was. Not in a way one would when looking for spiritual guidance or inner peace, but to mentally prepare and channel his inner chi to use for the fight that would soon take place.

Liu Kang poked an eye open, staring at his fellow opponent. Not much could be said about figure, concealed by the shadows casted by the sunset. All that could be gathered was the obvious height disadvantage and long, long hair tied back. Hands were on hips, stance calm and confident, but eager and impatient. The figure wanted to get this fight started now! It didn't want to wait any longer. If Liu Kang would not commence the battle, it would be forced to take action into it's own hands.

Liu Kang closed his eye and smiled.

'_This will be an interesting fight.'_

Suddenly his head shot up, eyes snapping open. His arms moved in a circular, choreographed motion. Fire egnited through his hands, pulsing with his flow of movement. He brought his hand forward and, with a simple puff of air, extinguished the flame. He smirked over at his opponent.

"Show me what you can do."

The figure finally stepped into the light, revealing a young girl in her preteens. She wore the robes of the Shaolin, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. Her chocolate colored hair was tied in a loose braid. She flicked her wrists and two Emei piercers* sprang out from her baggy sleeves. She danced in a flurry of high and low kicks, spinning the foot long, needle like weapons with impressive skill. She halted all movement, one leg on the ground, the other stretched high into the air, arms out stretched wide. She let her piercers spin for good measure before grasping them once more. Blue eyes stared back at Liu Kang, and she was grinning.

"You do know I'm gonna beat you, right?" She said, flicking her weapons back and going into her fight stance. She didn't need her weapons for this fight.

Liu Kang's smirk broadened as he copied her action.

_'We shall see'_

They began to circle, sizing the other up, looking for an opening, waiting for the other to get distracted by something, anything to get the upper hand. But, as both fighters would discover, their defense was tight.

_'Her defense has improved from our last fight'_ Liu Kang appraised.

The girl took cautious steps, her arms moving in pattern, never taking her eyes off Liu Kang. Before she would get distracted momentarily and he would take advantage. But not this time. She worked too hard for the past few weeks to strengthen not only her defense, but her focus and concentration as well. And today, Liu Kang would finally see that she was a force to be reckoned with!

She raised her brow at him, challenging him. _Daring_ him, even. Liu Kang raised his own brow at the bold gesture, suspicious of the challenge she presented to him. But then he smirked, deciding he was more than happy to comply.

'I_f she wants to play it that way…_'

Liu Kang charged her head on, throwing his fist back, aiming for her face. But the girl anticipated his move. She sprang into action, stopping his punch with one hand. The other hand grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm in an uncomfortable position before kicking his lower back.

Liu Kang stumbled forward, regaining his footing not a moment after. He glared back, staring intensely at the girl. She merely smiled back devilishly, waiting for him in her fighting stance.

Liu Kang stood in full height, examining her critically. And then, as if coming to some sort of understanding, he nodded in acknowledgment and took his fighting stance once more.

_'I guess her defense is not the only thing that has improved.' _He would be more careful now that he knew what he was fighting.

The girl came at him, closing in and delivering a barrage of fist and kicks, which Liu Kang easily dodged and sidestepped, smirking as he did so.

'_Lets us see how she likes it.'_

The girl saw this and growled; determined to wipe it off his face. She began putting more brute force in her every move, her anger fueling her.

Unfortunately, all it did was make her slow and predictable. Liu Kang saw the kick aimed for his face and grabbed her ankle, foot inches away from his chin. She gawked; amazed at what he did. And before she could do anything, he threw her ten feet across the Lei Tai. Taken off guard, she would not recover in time before she hit the floor.

The girl landed hard, but recovered through a tuck roll and was on her feet in an instant. She glared over at Liu Kang~

And her eyes widened, "GAH!"

She ducked quickly when she saw Liu Kang soaring toward her with a Flying Kick. He flew over her, barely missing her head and landed gracefully on his feet.

The orange clad girl, not appreciating what he did, rushed at him to get him from behind. She jumped ten feet in the air and plummeted down for an aerial kick. Liu Kang, however, recovered faster than she hoped and rolled away from her onslaught. As soon as she landed he tried to get her with a back kick, but she blocked it and back flipped away to gain space between them. That's when Liu Kang launched a fireball at her. She saw it coming and, packing extra power when she landed on her hands, she performed a high back flip over the incoming fire ball. It flew below her went off into the distance, eventually disintegrating.

As she landed on her feet, she saw him coming with his favorite move: the bicycle kicks.

She barely had time to brace herself. They were so rapid and fast, she blocked as many as she could, her forearms getting the full blunt of the impacts. But she would only block so many until he finally caught her with one. That one kick threw her defense off completely. She was pummeled by a few more kicks before being thrown back and landing hard on her back, her head bouncing on impact.

It took a few moments to realize she could move. "Ow…" She gripped the back of her head. She saw stars and attempted to shake them away... Did her brain shake like jelly when she did so?

'_Just what i need; Brain damage.'_

With one final shake her vision cleared, and not a moment to soon. When she saw Liu Kang plummeting down toward her, she yelped and rolled away. His feet slammed down on the space her chest was a second before. He turned to stare at her as she rolled to a crouching position and jumped to her feet. She shook her head of any dizziness that still plagued her and went to her defense, making sure to look perfectly recovered.

Then suddenly Liu Kang, seeing her in a disarray, dropped his defense and examined her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding very concerned, much to the girls annoyance.

"Yup." She said simply, not letting her defense down.

Liu Kang was not convinced. "Are you sure, Jiao? Do you need a break? Should we stop? Do need a medic? Check the back of your head to see if it is bleeding~"

"I'm fine! C'mon, let's keep going!" She pleaded impatiently, bouncing on her feet. But Liu Kang shook his head.

"No, Jiao. This fight is over. I'm worried about you're head."

"My head is fine," she insisted. But Liu Kang would not be moved.

"Come," he ordered firmly, "let me see."

"But~" she was about to protest.

"No buts. I need to check how serious your injury is."

"But I don't have an~"

"Jiao," Liu Kang admonished, his tone not one for confrontation "Let me see. I will not ask you again."

She could not believe this, it was utterly ridiculous and very annoying. She stared at him pleadingly, hoping he would give into her pitiful eyes, before surrendering to his wish. She dropped her stance, letting her arms go slack and dropping her head. "Yes, big brother. I'm coming."

The girl, or Jiao, trudged over to Liu Kang and turned her back to him. She felt his fingers separating her knotted hair and thumb pressing against now sensitive tissue. It hurt, but not terribly so. She felt worse. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. It amazed her how Liu Kang could over react over a mere bruise.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, looking over to gage her reaction. She shook her head.

"Not really."

"You are sure? You can tell me. I can give you ice to numb the~"

" Oh for petes sake, Liu Kang!" Jiao cried, pulling away from Liu Kang to glare at him. "I'm fine! I would let you know if I was really hurt. I'm not dumb, you know!"

"I know that," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I just had to make sure~"

"I'm tired of you always making a beg deal out of nothing!" She erupted, not caring if she interrupted him, in turn surprising him with her outburst.

"I got a bruise," she continued, "so what? It's nothing! I've had worse and you know it! I swear, I'll tell you my stomach hurts and you'll order the healers to cut me open to find the source of the pain. I'm not that helpless five-year-old girl you found in the forest anymore, Liu Kang. I'm a capable fighter who can take a hit and you know it! I'm at the top of my age class, I'm one of the few whose able to wield the Emei with ease, and I'm the only one one my class that can crack a cement block in half with my _head. _I've accomplished all this and yet you still don't give any credit at all! I'm tired of you always undermining me and treating me like a baby!"

Liu Kang stared at her, his face unreadable. She could not tell if he was upset, but she could only imagine he was. She immediately regretted saying anything. She should have just kept her mouth shut and accepted the stupid ice just so Liu Kang would stop his pampering of her. But how could she? It's been like this for as long as she could remember. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that she was growing up and she could handle herself just fine? Why did he constantly have to baby her and shelter her? Everyone in her age class, except two, her friends Mao and Jung Li, hated her because they all thought she was on top because of Liu Kang and not her skills.

...

Alright, maybe it's not entirely because of that.

But still, Liu Kang would not give her any credit at all and always babied her. She didn't mind the attention when she was younger and starting out. But not when she would be thirteen, so close to adulthood.

Why could he not just say "You are right. You are a capable fighter, thus you shouldn't be treated like a baby."

Nothing would prepare Jiao for what he would say.

"I am not undermining you, Jiao," Liu Kang finally said in a calm, refined voice, shocking Jiao.

"I never once doubted your skill and capability as a fighter," he continued, looking away from her. "Because I know you are a capable fighter, and if it is any consolation, you are better than I was when I was your age. I… I am so, so proud of you, Jiao. Words cannot describe how proud I am, or how happy I am to be your brother. You are my pride and joy… I never want you to think I don't give you credit when it is due. And I do not mean to treat you like a child. I suppose it's just natural for me to shelter and protect you because you are my sister, and i love you. I did not realize... you felt that way. I... I am sorry, Jiao. I truly am.

Jiao was shocked. Never had she heard her brother say such words to her. But Liu Kang was far from done.

"I just… I don't…" Liu Kang took a deep breath, trying to form the words in his head. Jiao waited, anxious and guarded.

Then Liu Kang did the unexpected and embraced her tightly, taking her off guard. She clung to her brother, confused at where this had come from. Did she cause this? Did her words truly brought this emotion from her calm and unyielding brother?

"Jiao," Liu Kang began, his grip around her tight and secure. "I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you. I don't mean to undermine you, I just… Please understand. You are all I have left in this world. It would kill me if something terrible ever happened to you. Please, do not resent me. Please understand, I speak the truth. You are my life, my everything. And if you were snatched away from some sudden force... I... I do not know what would become of me.

Liu Kang's words struck a chord within Jiao, and all the resentment and anger from her earlier accusations disappeared and was replaced with empathy and compassion for her older brother. On the verge of tears, she hugged him back fiercely, never wanting to let go as she felt her aura gently blending with Liu Kangs. It made her feel so safe and warm, and so loved and adored. Now she wished she never said anything to Liu Kang. All he wanted and ever wanted was for her to be loved and protected, and here she was making life harder for him by telling him such horrible lies that she once thought held truth. She felt horrible and utterly wicked. How she wished she could take everything she said back. What was she thinking? She should have known better, and now she was being punished for it. She shut her eyes, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, big brother," she choked out, "I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm a horrible sister…"

"No you are not," he said. He released her, but she refused to let him go completely, so he held onto her arms and she held to his. He stared down at her with the adoration only a brother could share with his kin, and it made her heart warm. "You are wonderful, Jiao. I am truly blessed to have you as my family. Do not ever think you are horrible or anything of the sort... Because you are not." He wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye, smiling at her as he did.

"Perhaps you are right," he began again. "I do shelter you often, more than intended. I keep forgeting that you are a maturing young girl with the ability to make decisions for yourself and soon… you will not need me. I tend to take advantage until that time comes."

This did nothing to sooth Jiao. Rather than listen to her brothers meaning, she took his words literally and became even more distraught.

"But I don't wanna not need you anymore," she protested in despair, "I want you to stay with me forever. Please don't leave me, brother! I'll let you baby me all you want if it means you'll stay with me forever."

Liu Kang chuckled at her naivety, causing Jiao to frown and look up at him. "What? Why are you laughing? What did I say?"

Liu Kang shook his head, smiling reassuringly at her. "I am not laughing at what you said Jiao," he began, "I laugh because I am happy." She stared blankly at him.

"I don't get it," she deadpanned.

This time Liu Kang laughed entirely, but stopped when Jiao narrowed her eyes. "What I am trying to say, Jiao, is that you are very kind to say that you will still want me around, even when you will no longer need me."

"But how can you say that, brother?" she questioned sadly "How could you say I wont need you anymore? It makes me feel like I would just… throw you away like a piece of trash, and I would never do that. Especially not with you! I love you and I want you with me always."

Liu Kang smiled warmly and embraced her again. Jiao did not hesitate to hug him back. Imaging a life without her older brother was too much to bear. She wanted him by her side, forever and always through thick and thin. And hearing him say those words devastated her to the core. If she had to, she would hold on to him tight and never let go. He would become the lifeline that would keep her alive. If he went away, then so would she. Because a life without Liu Kang was no life at all.

She lost her other brother to the White Lotus*; she refused to lose Liu Kang as well.

"Jiao?"

Her brother's voice snapped her back to present. She stared up at his worried expression and smiled, wiping away the escaping water drops.

"I'm fine, brother. I was just thinking." She said.

"About?" Liu Kang asked, curious. But Jiao just shook her head.

"It's no big deal. Can we continue sparring?" She asked hopefully.

Liu Kang looked up at the sky skeptically before answering. "I think we should call it a day, Jiao. The sun is already."

"Awwww," she whined. "Do we really have to? I was starting to have fun."

"We can spar again tomorrow," Liu Kang assured. "I know you have class tomorrow and it is wise that you are fully rested by then."

"But its just masters Shin's class, and I always do good in there. Cant we please just~"

"No Jiao," Liu Kang denied. "Off to your room. I will check on you an hour from now to see if you are in bed."

"But~"

"_**Now Jiao**_."

Jiao huffed and trudged away, dragging her feet. "You never let me have any fun!" She yelled back.

Liu Kang sighed, rubbing his temples to message his headache away. Leave it to Jiao to share a loving moment with him and then ruin it with her endless energy and obvious insomnia problem. He asked himself how he ever managed to make it this far with his little sister. It was hard even with Kung Lao's help. Then he went off with the White Lotus, leaving Liu Kang with this heavy responsibility.

'_I never thought it would be this difficult. What was I thinking seven years ago_?'

But as he watched Jiao's departing figure, something bubbled inside and he couldn't help but smile fondly and follow after Jiao. Yes, the last seven years were difficult, and he knew it wouldn't get easier. But to see Jiao as she was today, compared when he first found her, all their trials, all the hardships... They were all worth it. If only to have Jiao, alive, healthy, and happy, by his side, he would go through it all over again.

Liu Kang regretted nothing. He never would

"_Oh, Liiuu Kaaannnng_,"

That sent shivers down his spine.

Liu Kang looked forward miserably. Jiao was swaying back and forth, hands behind her back looking as innocent as can be. But to him, she looked more devious than anything else. He knew his sister, and her maniacal plots.

"Tell you what, big brother," she began sweetly, eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'll call it a day and go to bed… _if you can catch me_."

"Jiao," Liu Kang warned.

_"So long, **SUCKER**!"_

She took off running with a speed that no ordinary girl, or boy, could ever achieve. Liu Kang pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep, deep breath. He did that three more times before He stood tall and dignified and walked after her, knowing there was a long night ahead of him.

'_No one said raising a child would be easy._'

Niether he or Jiao will sleep tonight.

* * *

And there you have it folks! I hope you guys liked it. It turned out to be a little too emotional then I had planned, but hey, crazy things happen when your thoughts float out like nothing. I'll get started on the third chapter right away. I'll try and bring out the more humorous and brighter side of Jiao. And Liu Kang. I love messing with him! Torturing him will be fun (cackles evilly)

About (*), I just thought I would tell you guys that she was talking about Kung Lao. You might have already known that already, but oh well, just in case I suppose. Any who, I'll be going into more detail about Jiao's relationship with him in the next chapter. And about the second (*), I wanted to give Jiao a weapon that has yet to be used by any other mortal combat character or any Oc i know of. I didn't want use something someone was already using, that'd be boring and I wanted a challenge. Something not too simple, but not so advanced either. One day I was watching Spike TVs Deadliest Warrior while pondering the weapon possibilities I could give to Jiao. Ironically it was an episode that had the Shaolin monk vs some other warrior I cant remember. They displayed weapons that the Shaolin used and that's when I saw The Emei Pericers. I was skeptical at first, cus they reminded me of those big knitting needles^_^, but when I saw those tiny weapons in action, I was shockedO_O at the damage it could do and I was bought. I hope you all like the idea, too. I'll put those piecers to the test in the next chapter.

Also, did i do good on the fight scene? I don't have much practice when it comes to them and its very hard imaging a fight playing out in my head. Tell me what you think guys! Don't be shy to help me out a little! It would be very much appreciated! And question: Liu Kang and Kung Lao are descendants of the Great Kung Lao right? If so, that would mean they're related right? Would that make them brothers? Cousins? Distant cousins? I'm confused. Someone please tell me.

The next couple of chapters will be something like this, and then we get to go into the real juicy part: The Mortal Kombat Tournament. YEAH BOI! XD I've got a lot of things planned for this story, the characters, and of coarse Jiao. I can promise you right now there is more to Jiao than you think, than what she thinks for that matter. But all will be revealed in time. Don't worry, you'll all find out her roll in this soon enough. And do not worry i'm not gonna make it about Her all the time. I'll put in some scenes and dialogues with other characters we know and love.

Do you think Jiao is a bit Mary Sue? I don't mean her to be. Tell me, guys so I can mix things up a bit. And was Liu Kang a little OOC? I hope not. I just picture him being the sheltering and overprotective type if he had a young sibling to care for. And considering he was orphaned, I thought that would be more of a factor of his behavior toward Jiao and the need to shelter her. But you guys be the judges tell me what you think.

Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Really, guys don't be shy to give me a little something on ways to help me improve certain things. I encourage you to do so. BUT DON'T FLAME! It's not nice :(

Until next time, NinjaVampire is signing out!

P.S. Sorry Authors notes so long! :{


End file.
